Jealous Mordecai
by Lazedslacker44
Summary: RigbyXMargaret MordecaiXMargaret. Mordecai finally musters up courage to ask Margret out but little does he know it wouldn't go his way or will it read and find out. Reviews are very appreciated so please review. Also chapters will be updated regularly so keep on checking.
1. Chapter 1

**True Feelings**

Mordecai finally confesses to mordecai but things don't turn out the way he would like. Will friendship survive or will romance come to and aching heart. Rigby X Margaret Mordecai X Eileen

This is my first fanfic so go easy on me. R&R and no flaming.

It was a typical morning for Mordecai and Rigby as usual they were playing video games and Benson was yelling at them to get to the park meeting. When they got to their usual spots Benson started going down the list of chores for the day. "Mordecai and rigby you have to rake the leaves, mow the east side of the park, and clean the cart." Benson said with a hint of annoyance because he knew what was coming next. "Aw what." Mordecai exclaimed. "Yeah Benson why the H do we have to do all that those jobs." Rigby whined "BECAUSE I SAID SO NOW GET TO WORK OR YOUR FIRED." Benson yelled

It was about 11 am when rigby started to get work nearly two hrs later after mordecai had all ready clean half of the leaves and finished mowing the whole lawn with no help from you know who. "Ugh, lets go the coffee shop I'm bored." Rigby said. "You just want to go see Eileen don't you." Mordecai said a bit scared of what rigby would do since he had really started working out and even beat mordecai in punchies. "Stop talking mordecai you knows I don't like Eileen she is annoying." Rigby said angrily. When they reached the coffee shop both mordecai and rigby checked out a certain red robin named Margaret. "Dude today is the day I'll finally ask out Margaret." Mordecai said joyfully. Rigby had always put down mordecai so he could never muster up the courage to ask her out because he secretly was in love with Margaret but little did he know he would get his chance earlier than expected "Yeah you say that everyday and you never do it." "Dude I am just watch." Mordecai said hurt by Rigby's words "Whatever."

As mordecai walked in he strode up to Margaret trying to look cool and not wimp out like usual. "Uh Margaret I need to talk to you about something." Mordecai said still trying to look cool. "Oh sure but can I tell you something to." Margaret said nervously. Rigby watched as the two walked in the back and was curious as ever and with a hint of fear that mordecai might take his girl but shook of the thought and said to himself that he'll never do it. When mordecai walked back outside he had a depressed look on his face and had tears about to start crying and told me that Margaret wanted to talk with me. As rigby walked in the back he saw Margaret was sitting on a chair. As he got closer Margaret signaled him to sit near her. When he sat down next to her she spoke, "Rigby I've been meaning to tell you something for a long time, I … I love you rigby." As rigby heard these word he said he said, "I've always love you to." Soon after Margaret heard these words she said happily, "Really." 3 seconds later they were in a passionate kiss that lasted long but not long enough. Little did they know that certain jealous blue jay watched the whole thing. He remembered the whole conversation Margaret and him had.

**In the back**

"_You can go first mordecai." Margaret said in her beautiful voice that turned on mordecai all the time. "Alright I'm going to say it." These are the words that circled around mordecai's mind. "Margaret I'm in love with you so would you please go on a date with me." These words seemed to not surprise Margaret as much as he had thought it would. "Oh I'm … sorry mordecai but I love rigby." Hearing these words come out of her mouth stung more than a bee sting soaked in rubbing alcohol. "What… how... could you like rigby he's a raccoon and you and me are both birds we would be perfect for each other." Mordecai replied in a fleeting faith voice. "Mordecai I like you as a friend but rigby is cute, funny, and adorable that I could just kiss him all day." "Oh well just wanted to get that of my chest you want me to get him for you." Mordecai said with a hurt voice. "Yeah that'd be great." Margaret said completely lost in thoughts of rigby, oh how I hate rigby and Margaret._


	2. Business

**Business**

As mordecai slept he dreamt bed things he could do to Rigby and Margaret's relationship and to each other personally very bad things. When mordecai woke up he sparred no time in waking up rigby he had plans. Mordecai pulled up to and old bar named Tap out. As mordecai walked in he approached two men and one woman. The first male was rather buff and was wearing a lightweight boxing outfit with pro gloves. The second male had a mean scowl on his face and had a pair of brass knuckles. The female had a pink tank top on with a black skirt and a pair of rather new ballerina slippers. When mordecai finally sat down the buff one said with a grin on his face, "Mordecai our old high school buddy where you been." "You know around got a job, friends, and co-workers now down to business." Mordecai said with his signature serious face. The man with a scowl said, "So what you need the pain, excruciating, or bonebreaker."The man with scowl replied. "The excruciating." mordecai replied with simple calmness. "How many people we talking about and what's there info." The buff man said. "One is Margaret the others rigby; rigby lives with me a the park top floor second door to the left, Margaret lives in her apartment 1st floor 3rd room to the right." They all looked at each other and nodded. "Why don't you like these people giving you trouble." "Let's jut say my friend just stole my supposed – to – be girlfriend. "As mordecai got up to leave the buff one said, "All you troubles will be gone by tomorrow." Then mordecai took his leave back to the park.

When he got there he saw rigby with a rake in hand and he had finished raking the leaves. "Dude where the H have you been mordecai I had to clean the cart and the rake these leaves BY MYSELF." "I just was taking care of business plus it was your part anyways." Mordecai said harshly. "What business could take you that long?" You'll see dude, you'll see." "Answer me dude." Rigby said with a shove. "How about I say it is none of your business rigby." "Eat this mordecai." As soon as mordecai turned around to see what rigby was talking about mordecai got a mouth full of fist. When mordecai got up his nose and lip were bleeding and he his eyes red with anger that's when it began. They started throwing punches after punches until they were broken apart by the staff. What the H are you guys doing STOP FIGHTING AND GET BACK TO WORK. With that they both went there separate ways.


	3. Revenge is now

**Revenge is now**

It was a late at night around 1:00 am when mordecai heard the window opening and Rigby's muffled screams as he was being dragged away, since mordecai knew what was going on he could only smile to himself that he had finally gotten revenge or his short, ugly, lazy friend rigby and idiotic ex-crush, Margaret. When mordecai had got up it was 7:30 so he figured he'd go down and make himself some pancakes and since Benson was coming till 12:00 he figured he would just play video games and act like rigby was still in his bed. When Benson arrived for the park meeting ,were we just talk about the results of the parks annual inspection and more boring stuff, benson asked, " where's rigby he should be awake by now." I knew Benson was going to worry so he had prepared. "He probably is still sleeping we were playing video games till 10:45 I'll go wake him up." As I walked up the stairs to my room I felt joy inside myself to see Rigby's trampoline was without its usual raccoon companion, and then I remembered the plan and put on a worried expression. I ran down the stairs to the front and blurted out "He's gone!" Everyone shouted out in unison "What." Soon were all inside yelling franticly for him. "Rigby… Rigby…" Soon Benson said what everyone was thinking and a little bit more, "He's not in here did you see him go anywhere." I said trying not to look guilty "I didn't really see him I thought he was just sleeping like always so I just didn't pay any attention to him." Benson sighed, "Oh well were ever I hope he safe, lets go everyone."

**Tiger city, Ca 2:35 pm**

Rigby had finally regained his consciousness after him and his girlfriend were brutally beat up by 5 or 7 guys he looked to his girlfriend who had a gave him a weak smile she said in a hurt low whisper voice, "I am glad I'm here with you there's no one else I'd rather be with than you." Hearing this made Rigby's heart melt he replied with a simple answer "Me too baby... heh...heh." He soon fell asleep and was awoken by smoldering heat when he looked up he saw his and his girlfriends capturer's standing over them with grin at the side of his mouth. "Well look at that our captives finally have awoken from there slumber." I was about to lash out on them until I realized that I was handcuffed to a tree. I also realized where we were, the desert. I looked around all there was, was sand, and oasis about 10 miles away with trees scattered around the area. That reminded me of food and water and that I haven't had any of that for at least 8hrs. I cried out "What are we going to drink and eat you can't leave us out here." They said with no sign of pity anywhere "We could but will come and get you in about 8hrs." They turned around and headed back to a blacked out window coupe. "Don't let the scorpions bite they'll kill you." I said worried about me and more importantly Margaret, "What!" with that they drove away leaving the couple alone without food, water, or shelter. "They were kidding right Margaret please tell me they were just joking." "Rigby I'm not sure but scorpions do live in the desert and poisonous." "Oh crap."

**Park 8:30 pm**

Mordecai was patiently waiting for the conformation of the job. It was quite simple beat them up, torture them in the desert with no water, then return them back. Just as these thoughts were occurring a ring from the phone filled mordecai with hope and the news he received brought more happiness to his heart the job was done and so was his revenge.


	4. Friends

**Friends**

**Sorry for the long time to update had a lot of homework to do this week. Reviews are appreciated very much. (I accept from guest and members.) I also made all of my old chapters longer and will try to make this one long as well.**

**Park 5:30 am**

"Go on home now well be delivering your girlfriend home soon." The men said with unpleasant calmness.

"No I don't trust you I'll take her home, please." Rigby said with worry in his voice. "Don't worry little man well take good care of her." And with that she was gone. As rigby ran frantically up the stairs he saw mordecai sleeping, he thought about waking him up but left him alone so he could sleep plus he was pretty tired himself. As he went to sleep he had dreams of the last two days in captivity.

(Flashback)

Rigby: "Margaret are you okay."

Margaret: "Yes rigby I'm fine you've asked me that question 7 times in the last 5 minutes."

Rigby:" I'm just making sure your okay"

Margaret (Thinking to herself) ' Man he gets so annoying I probably wouldn't be in this mess if I just went out in mordecai.'

Rigby: "Are you okay my darling."

Margaret: "Yes I'm fine I'll tell you if something wrong so just stop asking me that same question."

Rigby: "Sorry."

Margaret: "Baby I've been thinking it's just not going to work out between you and me I think we should just break up."

Rigby: "What but I love you I don't love any girls I need you Margaret please don't do this."

Margaret: "It has to be sorry rigby."

(Flashback Ends)

*Beep* *Beep*

"Mordecai… Mordecai wake up we need to get ready for work." Mordecai awoke slowly. "Aw man." After they finished getting ready for work and finished there breakfast they had to attend the park meeting. "Muscle man and HFG you have to set up the chairs and man the snack bar." "Those are two lame jobs we don't have to do." Rigby said in a low voice. "Pops you are putting up the decorations and skips I want you to put up the balloons and man the ticketing booth make sure no one gets the slip on us." "Mordecai and Rigby I want you to pick up the trash around the park, mow the north and east lawn and get ready for your big stunt with cart so I want it looking its best." Rigby raised his hand. "Why are we doing this again?" Benson sighed, "You seriously forgot well I'll tell you why we are doing this, and it's the parks 10th Annual Park Talent Show, now you got anymore questions." No one did. "Alright then get to work everyone." "Rigby you want to go to the coffee shop." Rigby heart was saddening but he kept strong. "Nah I know this other coffee shop I'm going to go there." "Just come on rigby I know Margaret dumped you but it's alright you've always got Eileen." Rigby's faced flushed with rage and sadness, "How did you know Margaret broke up with me." Mordecai knew he said too much so he improvised "Because she's not your type so let's just go." "Fine whatever it's not likes her or Eileen so I guess its okay." Rigby said his face loosing its sadness. "Now that's my bud now let's goooooooo."


End file.
